


The Easy Way

by crank_that_howell



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 02:16:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crank_that_howell/pseuds/crank_that_howell
Summary: TWD





	The Easy Way

Everything around you was moving in slow motion as your head was clouded with the images of Abraham collapsing onto the cement. His body lay lifeless, twitching on the ground for a moment before becoming still, the rise and fall of his chest slowing until his lungs could no longer take in any new breaths. Your mouth hung open, and your eyes opened and closed in thirty-second intervals.

Maggie stared at the ground in front of her, avoiding the living and dead bodies which surronded her. Her mind was as scrambled as yours; varying from blank static waves to the last words of her loved ones-her lover. Her breathing quickened as her eyes darted toward Glenn's corpse, which was something you hadn't yet dared to attempt.

You weren't ready to see Abraham's body; to discover him in a whole new way you wished you never would've been exposed to. He was the one constant in your life-your last connection to the world before it all went to hell-and now he was gone. He'd vanished into thin air within seconds, but his lifeless body lay in front of you.

Sasha couldn't look at you because you didn't know about her and Abraham. Rosita was afraid to look at you because she was the only person who loved him almost as much as you did. Rick didn't even know what to say, and he knew he couldn't make it better. All he could do was hope that his son would be there for you, and that you'd have someone to rely on.

Carl placed a hand on your shoulder, and you turned around, falling into his embrace without questioning yourself. Nobody said a word, so the sound of his rapidly beating heart was the only thing proving that you were still conscious. Your ears rang like sirens,


End file.
